


a/b/o eddsworld thing 1

by patryckisbestboye



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom tord, Finger Sucking, Gags, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-18 09:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patryckisbestboye/pseuds/patryckisbestboye
Summary: watch me dab on tord





	1. Chapter 1

"Well, I'd better get to bed." Matt yawned, standing up. "Need my beauty sleep, after all."  
"Goodnight." Edd called after him, and just as the beta left the room, Tord emerged from his room, face flushed.

He got up onto the sofa, and climbed into Edd's lap. 

They kept watching the movie until Edd noticed Tord was very gently rolling his hips. The omega looked up at him and gave a half-whine Edd knew very well. There was a smokey scent coming from Tord, not unlike his heat smell.  
"You ok?" Edd asked, gently patting his omega on the head.  
"One of my experiments went wrong." He panted, and Edd took a chance and gently rubbed Tord's crotch.

The omega keened, tongue lolling out. His breath was coming in ragged pants, silver eyes bleary and unfocused.  
"Please." He whimpered, "Please alpha, make it better."

"Not here." Edd growled, lifting Tord up and taking him with him to his room. He gently laid him on the bed, and unzipped the omega's jeans. 

He slid them down, pressing a finger against the growing wet patch on his boxers. Tord keened, rolling his hips in search of stimulation.

Edd was more than happy to oblige, discarding his boxers and lowering his face into the omega's folds. He gave his clit a harsh suck, and Tord almost screamed, causing Edd to clap a hand over his mouth. He gave the omega a considering look, before standing up to grab something. It was some kind of gag, in the shape of a bone.  
"Please?" Edd asked, and Tord nodded.  
"Only for you." He mumbled, and Edd felt his heart flutter a little.

Tord opened his mouth to allow him to put it inside, and Edd fastened the straps.  
"Are they too tight?" He asked, and Tord shook his head. "Ok."

Edd pressed a finger inside Tord, going back to gently sucking his clit. The omega above him was shaking, whimpering through the gag.  
"Do you want me to.. uh.." Edd trailed off, but Tord got the memo and nodded.

Edd stood up, returning with a condom. He tore open the packaging and slid it over his length. Tord helped him position it, and he gently pushed in, watching as Tord's back arched in a beautiful curve.

He gently ran a hand over Tord's flat stomach, feeling how his cock left a small bulge. Tord moaned when he ran his fingers over it, so he decided to keep them pressed there as he thrusted. 

Eventually, he felt Tord clench tight around him like a vice, thighs trembling as he came with a weak moan. His knot began to swell, so Edd pressed their hips flush, pouring his seed into the condom.

He pulled out when his knot had deflated, tying off the condom and throwing it into the bin. He was about to lie down when Tord's eyes snapped open, almost predatory.  
"I want more."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> watch me dab on tord

Tord awoke to an uncomfortable prickling running through his body. He was still in Edd's bed, the alpha holding him close. He whined, throwing the covers off of himself. He was too hot, and his crotch was still aching. He would have thought it would have worn off by now, but it hadn't.

He whined, and tugged at Edd's vest in an attempt to get his attention.  
"What?" The alpha asked, and his pupils constricted as he took in the scent coming off of Tord. The omega in question gave a pleased rumble as Edd tugged at his boxers, lifting up his hips to help get them off. The alpha ran his finger through the slick accumulated on his thighs, and then brought it up to his lips to lap it off. There was always this kick to Tord that Edd could've gotten intoxicated off of. While most omegas tasted like liquid sugar, Tord had this moreish spiciness to him which had Edd practically drooling.

While Edd was happy to eat the omega out again, Tord wasn't having it, so he got up to get a condom.  
"Don't worry about that. Just fuck me." Tord drawled, spreading his plush lips invitingly.  
"I'm just being careful." Edd reasoned, and the omega whined.  
"Come on, I wanna be filled."

"Oh, you do, do you?" came a voice from the hallway. Tom stepped into the room, taking in the sight.  
"Yeah." Tord breathed,completely nonplussed at the appearance of the middle rank alpha. Edd rolled his eyes.  
"You two are not continuing your weird hatefuck relationship while he's like this." He told Tom, gesturing at the panting omega.  
"Well, given that you're proving yourself to be entirely useless as an alpha, i thought I'd help." 

Edd bristled at that, sparing a moment to glance at Tord.  
"Can't you both fuck me?" He asked, looking pleadingly between the two of them. Edd sighed at Tom's smugness, and then made his way over to the bed. Tom joined him moments later, getting up onto the bed to touch the panting omega. Edd brushed Tom's fingers away, causing the latter to growl possessively, but Tord's soft mewl for more caught his attention. He resigned himself to allowing the omega to gently suck on his fingers as a momentary distraction while he looked for the lube. 

Edd, however, began to pump his fingers in and out of the omega, curling them to find that good spot. He knew he had found it when Tord jolted like he had been electrocuted, so he kept going. Tom had finally retrieved the lube so he set about gently stretching Tord's other hole, drawing even more delectable noises from the man in question. Tom Lay down and carefully positioned the omega, easing him down on his cock. Tord began to keen, excitedly trying to roll his hips, but the alpha underneath him held him still until Edd had pushed in.

When the head alpha deemed him ready, he began to push in, being mindful of Tord's expressions as he did so. The omega stayed pretty quiet, his voice pitching up an octave as the tip of Edd's cock began to touch his cervix. Edd was careful of the omega's limits, but the desperate expression on Tord's face told him exactly what the omega wanted from him.  
"Maybe." The alpha told him, pressing a soft kiss to the omega's nose as he threw one of Tord's legs over his shoulder and began to thrust in and out. Tord clutched at his hoodie, his breath coming in cute, ragged little pants. Tom began to move also, and soon enough, Tord was cumming. Hard. 

By the time the alphas were ready to knot, Tord had come three times, but hadn't made any indication that he wanted to stop. Tom was the first to finish, burying himself deep inside and filling the omega up with thick ropes of cum. Tord gave a satisfied sigh as Edd emptied into him, and soon enough, the omega was falling back asleep, entirely content for at least a moment.


End file.
